


Janet's Right of Passage

by LizzieBeth



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Analingus, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBeth/pseuds/LizzieBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie's coming of age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janet's Right of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> These characters aren't mine, they belong to the producers of "Stargate SG-1". I'm just using them for a dirty little story I want to  
> tell. This story involves lesbian sex and sex between a mother and her adopted daughter. If this offends you, please look elsewhere.
> 
> This was originally posted in the Nifty archives in 2002. I'm resuming posting older stories and, hopefully, new stories here for readers to enjoy.

Janet Frasier, the chief doctor at America's top-secret Stargate Command, was exhausted. It had been a long day and she was ready for bed. She pulled the short robe over her naked body and left the humid bathroom. That shower was just what she needed.

But not all. Sam's conversation after dinner had Janet more than a little aroused. After Cassie left them, the woman began talking about sex - oral sex especially. It was almost like she was trying to tell Janet something. Now, Sam was headed home, Cassie was in bed, and she was thinking about taking matters into her own hands. It had been so long since...

As she walked down the hall, she paused in front of her adopted daughter's room. She smiled, thinking of how well the girl had adapted to Earth in the last several years. But even more for the near-disaster two months ago.

Cassandra Frasier was an orphan from an alien world; to all outwardappearances she was human, but she had been a pawn in an alien attempt to destroy the Earth. Even more recently, on her birthday in fact, she was the subject of insidious experiments by the same evil alien "god" named Nurti. Only the quick actions of SG-1, and Janet's best friend, Sam Carter, had saved the girl.

As Janet paused in front of the closed door, she heard a low moaning sound. Alarmed, she burst into the teen’s room. The sight before her was not at all what she had expected.

Cassie was lying there, nude from the waist down; the gym shorts she usually wore to bed by her side. Her tee shirt was pushed up, exposing her small, round breasts. But, even more shocking to the woman in the doorway, Cassie had one hand between her legs, rubbing vigorously while her other was pinching a hard, eraser-sized nipple.

"Cassandra!" she shouted.

The girl opened her eyes, glanced towards her partly opened closet, then smiled, and said, "Oh. Hi Mom."

"Hi Mom?!? Hi Mom?!? Cassandra, what are you doing?" Janet managed to ask without shrieking.

"I'm making myself feel good. Don't you?"

"Cassie...I..." Janet was at a loss for words. Her daughter was lying there practically naked, her fingers still moving over her sex, and matter-of-factly asking her if she masturbated.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

"Cassie, you shouldn't... Well, not in front of people." Janet's eyes were glued to the wet fingers sliding around the hot flesh of her daughter's pussy as she tried to figure out how to explain what the girl was doing was wrong, especially since she had been planning the same thing. "At least cover yourself!"

"Sure, Mom," Cassie agreed, pulling her sheet up just barely covering her busy fingers, her budding breasts still exposed. "Mom? I need your help..."

Janet was still looking towards Cassie's covered crotch, watching the hidden movements of her hand. "Please, Cassandra, stop that... Thank you. What's the matter?" The brunette sat next to her daughter on the bed, feeling her forehead for any signs of fever. Nothing.

"I need your help losing my virginity."

"WHAT?!?" Janet practically leaped off the bed in shock.

Cassandra reached up and took Janet's hand, pulling her back to the bed. "On my world, when a girl comes of age, she loses her virginity to her mother. Or closest female relative. That should have been a couple of years ago but things are different here."  
Janet merely stared at her daughter. What was she talking about?

"Didn't Sam tell you? I asked her to help me but she said, since you were my mom now, it should be you. She said she'd explain everything to you." Cassandra looked at her adoptive mother. "It's considered a great honor."

"But Cassandra, it's not right. Mothers don't have sex with their daughters. Or their sons. It's just not right..." Janet paused, then asked in a shocked whisper, "You talked to Sam about this? Samantha Carter?"

"Yes, Mom. She told me she was honored but that you should be the one. And I think so too. I want you, Mom. I want you to make love to me and take my cherry!"

"But, it's not right. I...I can't..." Janet stammered, her nostrils filling with the smell of her aroused daughter. She could feel herself getting wet again. Damn Sam and all that talk of sex. Now this!

Cassie saw her mother's eyes fixed on her sheet-covered crotch and purposely moved her fingers, causing the sheet to move. Barely covering her anyway, the cloth slid off to the side, revealing the teen's wet, naked pussy.

Janet licked her lips, she had never even thought about doing something like this. Especially not with her daughter. But...she couldn't take her eyes off the site before her: her lovely, sexy daughter fingering herself.

And Janet had such an itch...

"Mom? Please? Make me feel good? It's better if I feel good," Cassie purred.

"I...I can't. I won't..." But Janet lowered her head, her long, brown hair falling around her face as she moved her mouth towards the lightly-furred pussy before her.

"Oh yessss!!!" Cassie moaned as first her mother's long hair tickled her thighs and belly, then the woman's tongue licked lightly at her swollen lips. "Oh Mom! That's wonderful!"

Janet was appalled. Janet was excited. She was licking her little girl's pussy and enjoying it! The salty juice was nectar to her. The musky scent perfume to her. The young Air Force doctor pressed her face into the hot sex, smearing the teen's hot cum across her mouth and chin. The short, golden brown pubic hairs tickled her nose as she deeply inhaled the girl's aroma. She shoved her tongue into the girl, feeling the presence of the thin membrane stretching as she prodded it.

"Oh Mom...please! Fuck me! I need you to fuck me!"

Janet was shocked and aroused to hear her girl say such things. She pulled back after another long swipe with her tongue and placed her fingers at the entrance to the young girl's pussy. The flesh her fingers were caressing was hot and wet. Janet could feel her own pussy practically dripping down her legs.

"Cassie, I don't... This..." Janet pulled her hand away from her daughter's sex as she tried to regain some control over herself and the situation. She was destined to fail.

"Mom. It's okay," the teen said as she stroked her mother's soft hair. Sitting up, she leaned towards Janet and kissed her.

Janet had often kissed Cassandra good night but never like this. The soft, warm lips pressed insistently against hers and she felt her daughter's tongue push against her closed mouth. Almost instinctively, she opened her mouth and the girl's tongue pushed in to roll around her own in a wet dance of desire and lust.

Cassie fell back onto her bed, pulling her mother with her. The brunette lay atop the young blond, feeling the softness of Cassie's nearly nude body through the thin robe she was wearing, a robe that was now almost completely open.

As they shared breath and their tongues slid around each other, Cassie's hand slid into the gap of her mother's robe and cupped one of her full breasts. She smiled when her mother gasped explosively into her mouth.

Cassie applied suction to Janet's tongue and the pretty doctor couldn't help but wonder how her little girl had become such a talented kisser. Then she surrendered to the sensual feeling of the wet, deep, passionate kisses she was sharing with her daughter.

Finally, Janet pulled back, tears in her eyes as she looked down at the girl laying beneath her. "Cassie, I'm so sorry... I shouldn't... we shouldn't..."

"Mom, its okay. I love it. Even more importantly, I love you! You are a wonderful kisser and you really made me feel good when you were licking me. Please don't go. I want you. I need you," Cassandra pleaded.

The look of love and trust in the girl's eyes, along with the pleading note in her voice, helped Janet make the last alteration in her character. She could and would make love to her daughter. She would take the girl's virginity. It was the right thing to do. Wasn't it?

"Mom, we lose our virginity so that it doesn't become a big deal when we start exploring our sexual side. And the tradition has the mother taking the daughter's virginity. That means it's ok for you to do this. Please, I really want you to."

"Why did you ask Sam first then?" Janet asked.

"I don't know...well, I do... See, I always trusted Sam, ever since she was with me when I almost died in that old bunker. Back then, I thought she would be the one. Even when you adopted me, I thought Sam... But, we can talk later, I really want this wonderful feeling to continue and I want to cum for you when you break my hymen," Cassie replied.

Janet rolled off her daughter and kneeled beside the bed. Taking one last look into the girl's loving eyes, she lowered her head once again and began to lick and suckle at her wet pussy. Her brain still argued with itself but her body wanted to enjoy her daughter.

"Oooooo! Yeah! That's it! Oh God, Mommy! You're sooo good! Just like that! Lick me! Eat me, Mom!"

Janet found herself getting more and more turned on by both her daughter's taste and smell and the girl's dirty talk. Where had her girl learned such language? Janet didn't bother to ponder that thought too long. She wanted the girl to cum in her mouth. Time for sex, not talk.

Janet placed her fingers again at the small opening but this time she slid them into the girl. While suckling the young clitoris, she pushed against the membrane inside the girl. It was small and tight. It should tear with only a little pressure and little blood. Doctor Janet decided to wait until the right moment to take her daughter's cherry.

"OOOOOO! GOOOOoooood! Mooooommmmm! I'mmmm gonnnna cummmm!" Cassie yelled.

Janet smiled as she sucked the girl's clit between her lips. This was it. The moment she was going to deflower her daughter.

As Cassie started to thrash on her bed in ecstasy, Janet pressed her tongue against the stiff little organ in her mouth and thrust once, hard into her daughter. The girl's small hymen parted and Janet felt a rush of warmth over her fingers and lips. It was a more coppery taste, she noted.

Continuing to suck and lick on the little nub, Janet brought Cassie to another loud orgasm. Finally, the girl fell limply on her sheets, her face sheened with sweat. "God, Mom! That was the most incredible thing I ever felt!"

Janet crawled onto the bed and cradled the teen, "Did I hurt you? I didn't see too much blood."

"No, when I climaxed, I think it blanked out the pain. You see? You did know what to do and when. I realized, once Sam suggested it, you were the perfect choice..." Cassie jumped up, "I'm going to wash myself." She stood, tossing her shirt to the side, and kissed her mother. "Please don't leave."

"I'll wait. I promise. We need to talk."

Janet lay on her daughter's bed avoiding the wet, red-spotted area. Her mind jumbled. She had sex with Cassie! She took her girl's cherry! This was wrong! It was so wrong! But, she damned herself, it felt so right.

Before Janet's second-guessing could go much farther, the object of her concern and new-found lust came back in. No completely naked, Cassie stretched, her tits thrust out towards Janet, saying, "I feel so great! Thank you Mom! You were the right one. You were the one who had to take my cherry."

The girl started to curl up next to her mother when Janet stood and said, "Cassandra, your bed is a mess. I can't let you sleep here. Come with me to my room."

"Can we do it again?" the girl asked.

"We shouldn't," Janet said even as she knew they would, tonight and for many more nights to come.

Cassie took her mother's hand and led her to the hall. She noticed her closet door was open a little wider than earlier and smiled secretly to herself. In the hall, she could feel her mother’s eyes on her ass so she sashayed from side to side quickly with a giggle. Then they were in Janet’s room, Cassie leading her mother to the large bed.

"Sam was right," Cassie repeated, glancing back towards her room. She then hugged her mother from behind, her hands slipping into the woman's robe over the soft skin beneath.

"Sam again. We need to talk about this, young lady. And where did you learn all those words?" Janet quickly forgot her questions when she felt slender fingers playing with a rock-hard nipple as the other was sliding through the patch of hair at her crotch. "Cass? I don't..."

"Mom, please. I wanna make you feel good too. God, you are so wet! This really turned you on, didn't it?"

Janet couldn't answer, her mind was preoccupied with the fingers sliding into her. It had been so long since anyone had touched her sexually that she quickly came just from the girl's initial touch.

"God Cassie!" Janet blurted as her juices washed over her daughter's fingers.

As Cassie brought her hand up to taste her mother, Janet turned and joined her in licking the digits clean. This led to more deep kisses and a new wave of arousal for both mother and daughter.

Breaking off the kiss, Janet looked into her daughter's eyes and smiled. She leaned down and began to nibble on the girl's neck down to the swelling of her teen-aged boobs. The nipples were hard little points that Janet swabbed with her tongue.

"Bite 'em, Mom. Please, bite my nipples," Cassie instructed as she held her mother's head to her breasts.

Janet bit gently on one nipple while pinching the other, finally giving in completely to the desire she felt for her daughter, her lover.

Shaking her head slightly as she tugged on the hard flesh, Janet brought a groan to her daughter's lips. She repeated her actions on the other breast, bringing another, louder groan. Her hand slipped down and caressed the inflamed labia, again hot and wet.

"I'm going to taste you again, Cassandra. Lay down," Janet instructed.

Cassie lay on the large bed her mother slept in, alone. Too alone. That was something that always saddened the girl. Well, if everything else went smoothly, that wouldn't be the case for long. She glanced towards the open hall door and saw the person she was looking for standing naked and making a shushing motion. Cass nodded as her mother moved between her legs.

Janet was kneeling next to her bed, her back to the rest of the room as she gently parted her daughter's outer labia. The sweet young pussy was already wet. So lovely, so tempting, so...delicious.

As Janet began to lick her daughter's hot mound, she moaned as she savored the flavor of the teenager. Tracing every centimeter of hot flesh, Janet was rewarded when Cassie began to moan. Young fingers combed through her long, brown hair, pressing her to her girl's sex.

Janet slid one hand between her legs, she was dripping herself! As she began to finger-fuck herself as she ate out her daughter.

"Oh God! Mom! That's so good! You are the best! No one has made me feel this good! Oooooo!"

Janet smiled at the praise as she delved deeper into her daughter with her tongue, trying to find the elusive g-spot. Part of her noticed a slight coolness on her ass and the crux of her legs where her fingers were busy. Then something warm and wet slid between her ass cheeks.

A tongue! A tongue was licking her anus! It was wonderful! It was... Who?

Pulling up from her daughter's sopping crotch, Janet quickly looked over her shoulder, her heart thundering in her chest. She saw short blonde hair near her ass. Then blue eyes looked up at her, one winking.

"Sam?!? My god! Sam?!?"

The head nodded as the tongue never left her asshole. It was probing deeper and Janet shivered in ecstasy. Fingers slid over hers and into her pussy. Her best friend was tongue-fucking her ass and finger-fucking her cunt! And she was really doing a fantastic job!

"See Sam? I told you everything would work," Cassie said.

Janet turned to look at her daughter. "What? You planned this?"

"Sure, Mom. Sam's lonely. You're lonely. I love both of you. And now we can all be together," Cassie said.

"When did you plan this? How? What?" The tongue and fingers of the talented Air Force major made it hard for Janet to concentrate.

"You didn't think we were playing chess all the time, did you?" Cassie guided her mother back between her legs and said, "I seduced Sam about a month ago. She told me she has always wanted to fuck you. Now she wants us both. Won't that be hot, Mom?"

Instead of answering, Janet moaned into her daughter's hot pussy. Shoving her tongue deep into the teen, she pushed her ass back against her best friend's beautiful face, trying to get the blonde's tongue as far up her ass as she could.

Cassie's pussy was flowing all around Janet's tongue and fingers as she was flowing down Sam's hand. Both Frasiers were on the verge of simultaneous orgasms.

Janet moved her mouth up to her daughter's clit and began to suck the hard little organ, swiping it with her tongue. Her fingers continued to probe into the girl, caressing the insides of her vagina and sending hot sparks all through the girl. At the same time, Sam was French-kissing Janet's asshole and sliding the fingers of one hand in and out of her pussy while prodding the doctor's clit with her thumb.

Janet came hard, screaming into her daughter and pressing her face hard into the teen's crotch. This caused Cassandra to explode in her own powerful climax screaming out, "OOOOHHHH GGGGOOODDD!!! MMMOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!"

Both women collapsed in panting, sweating heaps. Cassie up on the bed and Janet curled up next to her, her head resting on the girl's stomach. Sam climbed up and hugged both women, gently caressing them as they recovered.

Cassie, with the resilience of a teenager, came to her senses first and leaned over her mother to kiss Sam. A deep, probing kiss that Janet watched with wide-eyed wonder.

"It worked perfectly Sam," cassie said. "Mom is wonderful. She really knows how to make you feel good."

"Oh? Well, I hope I can feel her tongue in me soon."

"Me too!" the teen agreed excitedly.

Janet smirked up at her daughter and her best friend, "I think that can be arranged..." She rolled over on top of her friend, dragging her daughter with her.

Janet pressed her lips against Sam's, thrusting her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Her right hand slid down between Sam's legs, feeling the hot wetness there. Her left hand caressed Cassie's back gently while Cassie alternated licking Janet's ear and Sam's ear.

"Cassie? Want to help me?" Janet asked. Cassie nodded and kissed her mother passionately.

Janet kneeled on the bed and told Sam, "Lay down. We're going to make you feel as good as you made us feel."

As Sam stood, Janet and Cassie both admired the woman's beautiful body. Sam was in perfect shape, a fact Janet could swear to as her doctor. This was a new Sam for Janet to admire though. A sexual Sam, not just a friend and patient.

The taller woman had a slender, curvy form. Her breasts were smaller than Janet's but absolutely perfect as far as the doctor was concerned. Her crotch had a lovely little golden triangle of fur that made Janet's mouth water.

Sam climbed up on the bed and kissed Janet, her tongue pushing into the brunette's mouth. Then she kissed Cassie. Janet now knew how her daughter had learned to be such a great kisser.

As Sam laid down on her back, Janet and Cassie lay on either side of her. They each kissed the woman between them, then they kissed each other. Deep, wet kisses.

Mother and daughter then began to suckle on Sam's small, perfect tits. Each wrapped her mouth around the tip and sucked as much flesh in as they could. Woman and girl swabbed their tongue around the hard points, causing the excited "victim" to moan and run her fingers through their hair.

"Oh, God! Janet! Cassie! Yes! Suck my tits! Bite them! Oh God!"

Never one to ignore orders, Janet bit the hard nipple and felt Sam's reaction. Cassie, seeing what her mother had done to her lover, copied the older woman.

"Gee, Mom, this is fun!" Cassie exclaimed before taking Sam's tit into her mouth again.

"Mmmm-hmmm!" Janet agreed around a mouthful of Sam.

As if they read each other's mind, the Frasier women's hands drifted down to Sam's golden triangle and met as fingers began to probe the hot, slick folds of the major's pussy.

Janet looked across at her daughter and saw the lust in her eyes. "Shall we, daughter o'mine?" Janet asked.

"Oh yes, let's. Together!"

Both of them scooted down the bed and straddled Sam's outstretched legs. Then they kissed briefly before replacing their fingers with their tongues.

After bumping heads a few times and giggling each time, Janet moved up slightly and concentrated on Sam's rock hard clit. Cassie lavished the sopping labia with her tongue and drank as much of Sam's cum as possible.

"OH! GOD! JAAANET! CASSSSSSIE! YOU ARE BOOOOOOTH TOOOO...MUCH!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!! FEEEEEELSSSSSS SSSSOOOO WOOOONDERRRRRRRRRRFULLLL!!!"

Both Frasiers pressed their pussies against Sam's legs, their cum flowing over the blonde's shins. Soon, all three were moaning and rocking against each other.

As she felt herself near to coming again, Janet bit lightly on Sam's clit. The blond major jerked and climaxed all over Cassie's face. Both Janet and Cass rubbed harder against Sam and came right after her.

"Mom, you wanna taste Sam?" Cassie asked. Janet nodded and the girl kissed her mother, thrusting her cum-wet tongue deep into the brunette's mouth.

"Mmmm. Delicious!" Janet declared. "I want more..."

"And I want to try something too," Cassie said.

The teen rolled Sam on her side so the blonde was facing the doctor. Then, she shoved the woman's leg up and pushed her face into Sam's ass. Janet watched, fascinated, as her daughter ate her best friend's ass. She knew she'd be doing the same to Sam and to Cassandra before the night was over.

"Sam, to thank you for showing me what wonderful lovers you and my daughter are, I am going to lick you until you can't come anymore," Janet stated.

Sam chuckled just as Janet's tongue slid between her pussy lips, "Sounds good to me, Doc. Then I'll do the same to both of you..." She couldn't say anymore for several glorious minutes.

The three women made love until the sun peaked over the horizon. Then the loving trio curled up together and slept, completely and totally spent.

Until the next night...


End file.
